Raggedstar/PR
Personality :Raggedstar is a proud, strong, and easily-angered tom. He is a loyal warrior of ShadowClan, but can be irritable and easily gets defensive. He can also be bitter, and go to great lengths to please those he likes and torment those he hates. Relationships Yellowfang :Yellowfang did feel for Raggedstar, and although Raggedstar would never admit it, he does feel affection for her. Eventually, he admits his love for her, but Yellowfang then decides to become a medicine cat. He feels betrayed by her, and becomes cold and ignorant. Only when Yellowfang reveals that she is carrying his kits is he excited, not for her, but for the prospect of having children. Yellowfang is forced to birth the kits alone, and Raggedpelt takes the only surviving kit from her and forces her to never interact with her son. Later, when Raggedstar realizes his mistake in making Brokentail deputy, he tries to confide in Yellowfang, who becomes angered and says that it’s Raggedstar’s problem, not hers. Brokenstar :When Raggedstar first met his son, he was immensely proud and pleased at how much the kit looked like him and how eagerly he seemed to want to fight. He gives the kit to Lizardstripe to raise, and spoils Brokenkit constantly. He makes Brokenkit an apprentice early, and gives him the mentor of Nightpelt to try and mellow his aggressive nature. This doesn’t work, and Brokenpaw just disrespects his mentor and seeks training from Raggedstar instead. Raggedstar then makes him a warrior early as well for showing skill in battle. When the current deputy, Cloudpelt, dies under mysterious circumstances, Raggedstar makes Brokentail deputy, showing blatant nepotism. However, after Raggedstar has a horrible dream of ShadowClan’s future if Brokenstar becomes leader, he realizes his mistake, but is too late. Soon after, Brokentail kills his own father, ripping away all nine of his lives to become leader of ShadowClan. Hal :Raggedstar hated his father for being a kittypet, as everyone else in ShadowClan ridiculed him for having kittypet blood. Yellowfang convinces Raggedpelt to find his father in Twolegplace, and when he does, Hal doesn’t care and says that he has no son. Later, in a battle against Twolegplace, Raggedstar faces off with his father yet again. Questioning him why he didn't say anything, Hal explains they obviously wanted nothing to do with each other. Taunting him about how his Clanmates must tease Raggedstar for having kittypet blood, Raggedstar becomes so enraged that he leaps at his father and rips his throat out. He feels no remorse. Scorchwind :Scorchwind shares the same pride as Raggedstar, and gets equally as defensive about his heritage. As kits and apprentices, he and Raggedstar often play-fought and trained together, and Scorchwind and Raggedstar are both big, strong, and skilled in battle. Scorchwind was protective of his brother, threatening to hurt anyone who dare attack him. Later in life, Scorchwind grew less intrested in their father, so denied to join Raggedfur in his quest to find him. Despite this, the brothers remained on good terms and Scorchwind was grief-stricken at his murder, swearing to avenge him. Russetfur :When Russetfur first joined ShadowClan, Raggedstar was unaware they were Half-silbings through their kittypet father, Hal. So when he ended up killing Hal, he unwittingly traumatized her. He proved to be unsympathetic about this, and never revealed the truth to her. Putting his grudge against Hal onto Russetfur, Raggedstar bitterly swore she meant nothing to him. Many seasons later, however, they appear more casual in StarClan, as they are seen patrolling together, and Raggedstar calms Russetfur’s short temper. Foxheart :Foxheart is often fawning over Raggedstar, though he doesn’t accept her romantic advances, as he is already mates with Yellowfang. After their breakup, Raggedstar spites Yellowfang by spending time with Foxheart. He goes as far as to appoint Foxheart his deputy and allow her to be the rumored mother of his son, just to to make Yellowfang jealous. Despite claiming Foxheart meant nothing to him, he still risked his life to save her from the rats and grieved for her death. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages